Garda y Cenit (REEDITADO)
by Utenarose
Summary: Época medieval. Dos reinos, Garda y Cenit, cuyos herederos están prometidos por conveniencia. Sin embargo, los sentimientos interfieren en sus destinos. Magia, espadas y romances. Sorato, Kenyako, Michi... Remake de mi fic de 2007
1. Capiítulo I: Prometidos

_**Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Queridísimos lectores**_

 _ **Empecé a escribir y publicar esta historia cuando era una adolescente de 15 años, estudiaba en el colegio y tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros. Han pasado casi 10 años, ahora tengo 25, soy abogada y a pesar de ello, sigo teniendo la cabeza llena de historias, pájaros y digimons.**_

 _ **Este fic fue mi proyecto principal, la idea del cual me tenía muy satisfecha. Pero las cosas de la vida; el inicio de mi carrera universitaria, una mudanza y varias cuestiones personales, me hicieron dejar a medias mi proyecto literario. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y la espina de mi Garda y Cenit había estado siempre allí, oculta en algún rinconcito de mi cabecilla pensante.**_

 _ **Y entre lectura y lectura me he decidido. Mi propósito es reescribir la historia de nuevo, introducir aspectos nuevos, quitarle aquellos que me he repensado y por supuesto, darle un final digno. Aquellos que seguisteis mi fic desde el principio, ruego que si volvéis a la lectura de inicio lo hagáis libres de prejuicios respecto al fic de hace 10 años, siendo libres, y muy bienvenidos por supuesto, para comentar vuestros gustos y disgustos.**_

 _ **Sólo espero haceros disfrutar tanto o más que con mi Garda y Cenit original, aprovechando las habilidades que creo que he adquirido con la edad, así como ampliando sus posibilidades. Informo que me gustaría añadir a mi historia más madurez y eso implica que voy a añadirle una calificación M, con el objetivo de sentirme libre si quiero introducir mal lenguaje, escenas eróticas o violentas.**_

 _ **Con el deseo que os guste mi historia, os doy la bienvenida, nuevos y veteranos, con la enorme ilusión de encontrarme viejos lectores, muchos de los cuales fueron autores que me supusieron una grandísima inspiración.**_

 _ **Empecemos…**_

 **CAPÍTULO I: COMPROMISO**

Se respiraban aires de celebración y festejo en la noble casa de Garda. Cada vez eran mayores los preparativos y los adornos que vestían el castillo real, el cual después de sufrir numerosas guerras y enfrentamientos entre diversas familias por el control del territorio, ahora representaba con dignidad la capital de la realeza gobernante de todo el continente.

Así, numerosos estandartes con el emblema de la casa de Garda, el cual se formaba con un fondo verde oscuro y un símbolo en representación de una rosa con espinas, engalanaban castillo, ciudad y caminos colindantes, lo cual era habitual tanto en tiempos de guerra como en tiempos de reivindicación patriótica.

Entre los habitantes de Garda, siervos, nobles y mercantes se propagaban rumores de cambio. La sucesión en el trono parecía inminente, unos más preocupados que otros, pues ya consideraban excesivos los privilegios concedidos a la nobleza, y muy alta la tributación que en demasiados ocasiones ahogaba familias que se veían en la obligación de mendigar, robar o exiliarse al sur. Nadie había garantizado a las clases más humildes que el cambio de trono iba a suponer dignidad en sus sumisas vidas, bien al contrario.

A pesar de ello, el comercio era abundante en la capital, pues la ciudad contaba con acceso por mar a las regiones sureñas, tierras fértiles y contaba con vasta producción textil.

El mercado de la ciudad siempre estaba rebosante de marchantes, comerciantes extranjeros, viajeros y que confluían en búsqueda de un provenir económico mejor que el de subsistir a base del duro trabajo agrícola. En él se podía encontrar caza, pescado fresco, artilugios diversos venidos de todo el continente, vestuario e incluso animales exóticos. Asimismo, Garda ostentaba el dominio sobre la magia del fuego y la tierra, la cual sólo podía ser ejecutada por maestros adentrados en su estudio y siempre autorizados expresamente por el rey.

Tras arduas negociaciones con las distintas casas de la región y tras valorar los diferentes intereses en juego, los reyes de Garda habían acordado la unión dinástica con la casa gobernante del Norte, el Cenit, lo que a ambas potencias supondría vastas ventajas estratégicas, militares y comerciales. La casa del Cenit gobernaba sobre un territorio amplísimo situado en el norte, poco fértil y un verdadero lugar inhóspito por sus duras condiciones climáticas. No obstante, distinguía por la potencia de su vasto ejército, el cual contaba con la lealtad férrea de todos sus caballeros, minas de oro y metales preciosos, comercio de pieles y animales de gran envergadura.

La heredera de la casa de Garda, hija del rey, era una muchacha de 23 años recién cumplidos, blanca y esbelta. Conocida en el reino como la gran heredera, no por ser la mayor de ellas sino por la educación recibida para serlo.

Mimi Tachikawa, además de ser una joven refinada, contaba con una belleza y carácter difíciles de comparar. Sus cabellos eran ondulados, castaños y siempre los llevaba arreglados con trenzados o recogidos complicados y preciosos. Su piel era delicada y tersa, frágiles manos acostumbradas a las agujas de costura, el arpa o la pluma. Siempre elegante en su lujoso vestuario, desde su niñez y rodeada de siervos se le había enseñado el arte de la costura, el canto y especialmente, la satisfacción de su futuro consorte. La dialéctica dulce y refinada y sobretodo, el saber estar, eran valores inculcados por sus progenitores y maestros.

La princesa era inteligente, tenaz y un tanto impetuosa. Satisfecha porque se acercaba el cometido para el que se la había preparado desde su real nacimiento, su matrimonio y coronación como la reina del continente occidental.

El heredero de la casa del Cenit, de lo contrario que a su reciente prometida, no se le habían brindado muchas esperanzas reales a sus 24 años. Se le consideraba como un muchacho frío e indiferente, que sólo se preocuparía de cruzar en solitario sus tierras al galope, cazando y en busca de músicas de trovadores extranjeros, sus principales aficiones. Un futuro rey introvertido e insensible, caracteres que los norteños consideraban ideales para gobernar con mano de hierro. El hijo de los señores de Ishida era un joven níveo, alto y atlético, con cabellera larga y rubia y unos ojos de profundidad marina. Sus rasgos eran los habituales del norte y escondían una fortaleza y rebeldía útiles para el salvaje combate. Su nombre era Yamato, segundo hijo de los señores de Ishida, de la noble casa del Cenit.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que los dos herederos se conociesen y jugasen juntos con sus respectivos hermanos. Yamato recordaba una niña castaña, bonita y remilgada, que no quería mancharse con nieve y barro los bajos de su vestido mientras él y los demás niños nobles jugaban a las espadas. Ella se quedaba en el castillo junto a sus damas de compañía y otras hijas señoriales, tomando té y pastelitos de nata y limón, cuchicheando cómo imaginaban para si un caballero galante y protector.

A pesar que Yamato Ishida era muy consciente del cumplimiento del deber y el pesado cargo que se le venía encima, no dejaba de imaginarse una vida sencilla y libre de ataduras, creándose en su interior una lucha implacable entre su rebeldía original y el sentido de la responsabilidad de estado. "Serás un orgullo para el norte" repetía su padre, señor del Cenit. Unir Garda y Cenit era un objetivo político arduamente anhelado y debía suponer el desarrollo de la aislada región norteña y un reconocimiento nobilístico sin precedentes que enorgullecería a sus antepasados. Si perder su libertad iba a significar la gloria y la pervivencia de su pueblo, el sacrificio era una opción asequible. Al fin y al cabo, el matrimonio solamente era una herramienta de alianza política que todos los nobles debían asumir. O eso le habían inculcado.

Se acercaba la fecha del enlace real y los monarcas del Cenit y toda su escolta, se encontraban de camino a la capital, en carrozas, carros y caballos, transportando la corte y equipaje para unos días, en que se alojarían en el majestuoso castillo de la casa de Garda, residencia habitual de sus futuros parientes reales. Los jóvenes se reencontrarían por fin y negociarían las condiciones de la unificación.

Su viaje ya había durado varios días y faltaban pocas millas para llegar a destino. Los viajeros no dejaban de sorprenderse del cambio de paisaje que habían contemplado, pasar de la estepa helada, los bosques fríos y cielos grises a travesar un camino rodeado de cálidos parajes verdes, campos de cultivo y ganado abundante.

Yamato montaba en silencio sobre su caballo negro de raza frisona, siendo escoltado por un par de soldados, junto a su amigo Taichi Yagami, un joven y elegante caballero. Llevaba su cabello castaño un tanto desordenado y su tez y apariencia contrastaba con la palidez del heredero. Tenía la misma edad que el príncipe y su misma constitución física. Taichi había sido el pupilo de la casa del Cenit durante más de cinco años, pues su familia, devastada por la guerra, había enviado a su primogénito al norte, región donde el joven no sólo aprendería a combatir con dureza, sino que estaría alejado de las feroces contiendas cercanas a la capital. Taichi y Yamato habían crecido prácticamente como hermanos, complementándose el uno al otro y siendo prácticamente inseparables.

"¿Está su alteza nervioso?" preguntó con tono de burla Taichi, divertido, después de observar el extraño estado de ánimo de su amigo.

"¿Ahora me llamas alteza?" Replicó el rubio con molestia.

"Es como debería llamarte, si no me equivoco."

"Pero si no lo has hecho nunca..."

"Precisamente ahora estaré obligado! Pero…Por lo que veo, no estás muy entusiasmado con el reencuentro..." Dijo el joven Yagami.

"Eres muy observador." Respondió el rubio con ironía. "La verdad es que el peso del matrimonio y de la responsabilidad que conlleva el gobierno… no lo sé, Taichi, no sé si estoy preparado para ello… Además, saber que voy a encadenar mi vida para siempre a una persona que apenas recuerdo..." Sonando desalentado.

"Qué más quieres... una heredera joven, bella, elegante..? ¡Cuántos quisieran tu porvenir Ishida!"

"¿Que qué más quiero?...algo más, Taichi, quiero algo más!... A pesar que podré ostentar poder sobre todo el continente, soldados y siervos… no tendré la potestad para decidir sobre mi propio destino y poder tomar decisiones con libertad."

"Esa es una historia muy vieja Yamato… A tu edad ya deberías saber que para los poderosos no existe la libertad. Tus privilegios tienen un precio que se paga con responsabilidad y cadenas. Y el amor… alteza siempre podréis escaparos de vez en cuando! Garda tiene una fama envidiable en cuanto a damitas de moral relajada…"

"No creo en el amor como tú, Taichi…" Espetó con una mirada fulminante "Pero temo reconocer que siento un gran abismo en mi interior al saber que voy a esposarme con alguien a quien no amo, gobernar en un reino en el que no creo y ordenar a siervos en los que no confío".

Taichi observó en su amigo un desaliento lastimero que no lograba entender. Para el moreno, quien había tenido que huir de sus tierras y su familia por temor a la guerra y la devastación, ellos ahora mismo eran unos afortunados, jóvenes con suerte que no tenían que labrar ni preocuparse por no tener qué llevarse a la boca. Ambos poseían caballos, poderosas armaduras, siervos y además habían recibido una rigurosa educación, lo que les convertía en atractivos pretendientes a la hora de establecer alianzas de linaje. Taichi no lograba entender el desasosiego de su amigo.

"Eres el perfecto representante de tu casa Matt..." Suspiró finalmente Taichi, señalando uno de los estandartes que distinguían a la comitiva. El blasón del Cenit era un fondo azul marino con la silueta de un lobo que aullaba "Un lobo rebelde y solitario".

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

"¿Está bien así mi señora?" Preguntó una joven dama de compañía a la princesa Mimi, atándole un corsé que le oprimía las costillas.

"Un poco más" Dijo entre dientes mientras se agarraba en uno de los pilares del baldaquín de sus aposentos. La muchacha obedeció insegura, apretando más la prenda. Una vez ajustado, el corsé le dibujaba una cintura de avispa y le acrecentaba el tamaño de su busto de manera muy sugerente.

"Princesa... ¿Estáis nerviosa? Hoy es el día del reencuentro."

"Miyako... debo lucir como la reina que seré. Ya no soy una niña nerviosa e impresionable…" A la princesa le faltó decir "como tú". "Quiero que mi prometido encuentre en mi a la esposa que regirá junto a él el trono de Garda." Dijo, mientras agarraba del armario de su pieza un fastuoso vestido de terciopelo verde, "¡Ayúdame con éste!". Una vez atado, realmente la princesa lucía espectacular. El vestido contaba con unas mangas anchas que caían hasta la altura de sus tobillos, era estrecho hasta la cintura y marcaba sus finas caderas. Así, el final de la pronunciada V que dibujaba su escote era tapado mediante un broche con la forma de la rosa espinada de la casa de Garda.

"Vos sois como el espíritu de vuestra casa, mi señora, bella y refinada. No tengo dudas que el Señor de Ishida caerá rendido a sus pies, mi señora". Dijo servil, la joven criada.

"No espero menos" Dijo Mimi frente al espejo, posando sus manos sobre su cintura con seguridad. Miyako Inoue era una muchacha joven y vivaracha, con un cabello de color violáceo y ojos saltones. Venía ejerciendo de dama de compañía y servicio de la princesa desde su adolescencia. A pesar que se había ido ganando la confianza de la princesa, Miyako a veces se sentía abrumada por su gran carácter y delirios de poder. A pesar que habían compartido numerosas confidencias, Tachikawa se mostraba respetuosa pero distante. Además, aunque supiera disimular y mostrarse siempre agradecida, a Miyako le aburría soberanamente permanecer siempre encerrada en el castillo, acompañando a la princesa a todas partes, midiendo con suma educación cada una de sus palabras y gestos. De niña se había criado en una familia de campesinos, viviendo en una granja, trabajando el campo y criando ganado. Pero llegó el día que tuvo que abandonar su hogar para no suponer una carga para su numerosa familia, ahogada por los impuestos. Miyako entonces quedó en la calle, sola con apenas 12 años. Pero antes de llegar a ser introducida en uno de los numerosos burdeles de la ciudad, alguien le ofreció un trabajo como dama de servicio de las hijas del rey. Una persona a quién la dama Miyako realmente admiraba y debía todo su respeto y agradecimiento. No era la gran heredera.

"Mi señora... ¿Dónde se encuentra su hermana?"

"Vete tú a saber... Poco le importará a ella que hoy es un gran día para nuestra casa. Dudo que vaya a esposarse algún día, con esas formas de comportarse que tiene, ¿No crees, Miyako? Rio la princesa sonoramente. "No le tengo ninguna envidia" Le dijo a la princesa que aparecía con esplendor ante el gran espejo.

"Mi señora... no creo que la princesa Sora vaya a olvidarse que hoy es un gran día para todos nosotros. Y creo, que a ella nunca le agradó la idea de reinar, todo lo contrario." Agregó Miyako mientras ayudaba a la princesa a trenzarse parte de su cabellera, larga hasta la cintura.

"Tienes razón... ella no es válida para la gran responsabilidad que se me ha encomendado..." se repetía a si misma, suspirando..." Y tampoco valdría para esposarse con el heredero de la casa del norte ¿verdad? No sabría complacerlo" Mimi rió triunfal.

"Sin duda, mi señora" Dijo sin pensar, acabando de adornarle la cabellera castaña. "¿Estará ella en el reencuentro?"

"Sinceramente Miyako... Cuánto más lejos mejor… "Susurró con su mente situada en recuerdos lejanos del pasado.

"Pero mi señora, su hermana, la princesa Sora, también es hija del rey Tachikawa". Insistió la joven.

"Lo sé, lo sé... sólo bromeaba... pero espero su comportamiento esté a la altura de las circunstancias" Dijo "Agarra ese brazalete, que combinará bien con mi atuendo."

La princesa estaba lista. Su belleza había sido ensalzada y su tocado estilizaba su escultural figura. Su imagen era la propia de una reina medieval.

"Alteza, disculpad" Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron las ensoñaciones reales de la heredera. "Los señores del Cenit han llegado a la ciudad" Dijo la voz tras la puerta. "Debe reunirse con sus majestades para su recibimiento en los jardines".

"Es la hora Miyako... ¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó sin despegar la vista del espejo.

"Estáis lista, princesa." Afirmó, disimulando la saturación que acumulaba tras tener llevar toda la mañana regalando galanterías.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la estancias, descendiendo las escaleras del castillo para finalmente llegar al enorme vestíbulo, donde se encontraban los progenitores de Mimi, el rey y la reina del continente, señores de la casa de Garda.

"Estás hermosísima, hija mía" Dijo la reina, admirando a la princesa mientras le proporcionaba un abrazo discreto. "Quiero que seas un orgullo para nuestro linaje".

La reina Satoe Tachikawa era una copia madura de la princesa. Aún era joven y su semblante, a pesar de estricto, destacaba por su hermosura y seguridad. Sus ropajes eran siempre lujosos, coloreados, y su cabellera cobriza, iba siempre recogida con un moño trenzado adornado con pequeñas rosas, distintivas de la casa. A pesar que era de pequeña estatura, su talente era tal que desprendía la fuerza de un león territorial. Su mayor orgullo era poder legar a su hija el privilegio de ostentar un título real, y por supuesto, legar el gobierno del continente.

El rey Tachikawa, de contrario que su esposa, era una persona extremadamente tranquila, siempre de buen humor. Era habitual observarlo pasivo y permisivo ante las órdenes de su mujer, y a pesar que el reino de Garda solamente concedía legítimo derecho de soberanía al cónyuge masculino, muchos sabían quién ostentaba realmente la mano gobernante. A pesar de su rostro amable, Keisuke Tachikawa tenía un semblante envejecido, fatigado. Nadie olvidaba que tras las guerras de sucesión, varias familias quedaron exterminadas, antiguas amistades quebradas y decenas de vidas truncadas por la violencia de los enfrentamientos. Si hoy podían celebrar un reinado pacífico, no era sino a costa de muchas vidas arrebatadas. Y el rey llevaba ese recuerdo marcado a fuego.

"Es la hora, Mimi, a partir de ahora comienza tu destino." Dijo el monarca, con un levísimo tono de melancolía.

"¿Dónde está Sora?" Preguntó la reina, ligeramente irritada.

"Da lo mismo, madre... No podemos esperar" Le respondió Mimi, con indiferencia y nerviosismo a la vista.

"En fin... Todo el personal del servicio debe presentarse a nuestras espaldas". Ordenó la reina estrictamente en ver que Miyako seguía embobada junto a la princesa. Rápidamente la sierva se dio por aludida y se puso detrás de sus majestades.

Los anfitriones de la capital salieron del castillo, bajo un bellísimo día de sol típico de la región, con sus mejores galas y con el blasón de la rosa espinada ondeando en sus miradores y torreones. Era un día señalado para dejar relucir la fastuosidad de la casa gobernante. Los monarcas del Cenit y su comitiva, tras cruzar el largo puente levadizo que separaba el feudo del resto de la ciudad, esperaban en los jardines reales que rodeaban toda la fortificación, cansados del pesado viaje pero contagiados del júbilo fecundo que transmitían los centenares de rosas de los jardines del castillo.

"¡Viejo amigo!" Gritó el señor de Ishida en divisar a su amigo de infancia, el rey Tachikawa, uno de los motivos por los que hacían más viable la unión. Los dos nobles se unieron en un cálido abrazo, de dos amigos que no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo. Satoe Tachikawa también ofreció un cordial abrazo a Natsuko Ishida, esposa y señora de la casa del norte. Como su primogénito, los señores del norte eran de piel blanca, de cabellos rubios e iban abrigados con pieles que pronto resultarían innecesarias.

"Ya concéis a mi hijo, Yamato de Ishida, nuestro lobezno del Cenit" Dijo el gobernante del norte, haciendo un gesto, para que el joven se acercara. Y de la multitud de soldados que conformaban la comitiva, apareció el futuro heredero. Llevaba su atuendo de gala, gris y azul marino, cubierto por una capa de pelo y acompañado de su gran espada. A pesar de su elegante apariencia, se mostraba con un semblante cansado por el largo viaje y un tanto indiferente ante el reencuentro.

Mimi, al verlo, quedó completamente admirada y maravillada ante su atractivo, con unos cabellos rubios como la espiga y ojos azules y profundos. Nada tenía que ver con el niño escuálido y enfermizo que había conocido largos años atrás. Ahora era un hombre esbelto, con una constitución fuerte y entrenado para el combate. Ella, prácticamente en acto reflejo se acercó a él y le tendió la mano, regalándole una sonrisa seductora.

Por cortesía, Yamato posó una rodilla en el piso, tomó su mano y en ella depositó un casto beso, tal y como le habían enseñado.

Realmente era muy bella, con ese vestido bajo el sol no había dama que pudiera comparársele en atractivo. Definitivamente había perdido los rasgos de niña bonita que recordaba, ahora era una mujer sugerente, elegante, vistosa.

"Es un placer para mi volvernos a encontrar, mi señor" Dijo suavemente Mimi, totalmente embelesada.

"El placer es mío, princesa" Dijo, observando su mano y levantándose, con ligera apatía. "Habéis cambiado mucho".

"¡Qué bella que sois princesa!" Dijo la reina Ishida, también admirada. "Estoy segura que este es el comienzo de un porvenir glorioso para nuestras casas" Afirmó con énfasis, habiendo observado con atención el comportamiento de su hijo y dirigiéndole una mirada de leve reproche.

"Estoy segura que su matrimonio supondrá el renacimiento decisivo de nuestro continente" Dijo la reina Tachikawa, "Los hijos del lobo y la rosa serán reyes de reyes ¿verdad queri..." La reina se vio interrumpida por un estrepitoso galope.

A lo lejos los presentes divisaron que se acercaba rápidamente por los jardines una joven muchacha montando a caballo, veloz y decidida. Su cabello pelirrojo brillaba bajo la luz del sol, meciéndose con el viento del galope. Vestía una larga túnica de color beige, ajustada mediante un corsé marrón en el torso. Se la veía delgada y en forma, de unos 24 años. Calzaba botas de montar y su cabello lucía suelto y desordenado. Al aproximarse, con un agilidad saltó de su montura, un caballo alazán de grandes dimensiones, que frenó en seco, relinchando y causando un estruendo considerable. Su expresión era la imagen de la vitalidad, valiente y hermosa.

Todos los presentes, especialmente los extranjeros, habían quedado en silencio, sorprendidos por la interrupción de una muchacha que a primera vista parecía una labradora.

"¡Lamento el retraso!" Dijo la pelirroja, inclinándose con una leve reverencia a los recién llegados con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Por el amor de los Dioses, Sora!" Reprochó fuertemente la reina Tachikawa, al ver la escandalosa aparición de su hija; ni más ni menos que una princesa, mientras Mimi, se tapaba los ojos con una mano, en señal de desespero.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Et voilà! Reedición del primer nuevo capítulo de Garda y Cenit. De momento no he modificado grandes cosas, pero todo a su tiempo. Tras la relectura del original, me he dado cuenta que mi historia tiene semejanzas con otras muy famosas que se han escrito después, así que nadie me acuse de plagio ya que el primer capítulo lo subí originariamente en 2007!**_

 _ **Bueno, espero no tardar más de dos semanas en subir el próximo, si mi trabajo y mis juicios me lo permiten. Estoy encantadísima de volver a estar entre todos vosotros.**_

 _ **Hasta muy pronto**_


	2. Capítulo II: Singular princesa

**CAPÍTULO II: SINGULAR PRINCESA**

 _Todos los presentes, especialmente los extranjeros, habían quedado en silencio, sorprendidos por la interrupción de una muchacha que a primera vista parecía una labradora._

 _"¡Lamento el retraso!" Dijo la pelirroja, inclinándose con una leve reverencia a los recién llegados con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _"¡Por el amor de los Dioses, Sora!" Reprochó fuertemente la reina Tachikawa, al ver la escandalosa aparición de su hija; ni más ni menos que una princesa, mientras Mimi, se tapaba los ojos con una mano, en señal de desespero._

Mientras la reina lanzaba miradas de grave reproche a la recién llegada, los allí presentes se encontraban confusos sobre quién era exactamente esa muchacha, pues, al menos físicamente, no guardaba ningún parecido a sus majestades.

\- Creo que ya conocen a nuestra otra… hija… Sora… - Titubeó el rey Tachikawa, intentando encubrir el bochorno de la situación - quién les ruega sus disculpas por haber irrumpido tan… estrepitosamente.- La joven pelirroja, con una sutil reverencia retrocedió y se situó junto a la servidumbre, quien observaba en silencio.

Y algunos sí que la recordaban.

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

 _En el patio de armas del castillo gélido del Cenit se encontraban varios niños ataviados con pieles y espadas de madera, quienes, a pesar del frío y del hielo que se iba acumulando en el empedrado, se batían en duelo estruendosamente. Entre ellos, se distinguía una pequeña figura de cabellos rojizos que, a pesar de ser más pequeña que los demás, acababa de ganar uno de los duelos. Después de apartarse un mechón del rostro húmedo, se inclinó ofreciendo la mano al compañero que había acabado en el suelo._

 _\- ¡Las niñas no pueden luchar!¡Haces trampa!- El pequeño perdedor le arrancó la espada de la mano de un brinco y se la lanzó al suelo- ¡Tú no eres un caballero, tendrías que haberte quedado dentro con las demás!_

 _-¡Yo no hago trampas! – Se defendió la pequeña - Estás enfadado porque te he ganado y eres un mal perdedor… Ahora ya puedo enfrentarme con Yamato!- dirigiéndose a un chiquillo pálido que disimulaba su delgadez envuelto en pieles y que lucía el distintivo del Cenit en la solapa del chaleco, demostrando así la pertenencia a la casa de los señores del norte._

 _\- Euu …Yo… bueno- el rostro del pequeño rubio se sonrojaba por el bochorno que le causaba que su compañera se le acercase con mirada reclamante- supongo que no pasa nada sí…_

 _\- No Yamato, no puede luchar más! ¡Tiene que quedarse dentro o mirar!- Gritó enfadado el otro niño. – ¡O nos castigarán a todos por su culpa!_

 _\- ¡Si estamos en guerra tendremos que ayudar todos!- Replicó._

 _\- ¡Si entramos en guerra tú no lucharás, pesada! Te quedarás en el fuerte con todas las demás! Si tú no matarías ni a un mosquito…-_

 _\- ¡Te voy a …!- Dijo Sora alzando una mano con la intención de atizarle una buen capón. Pero en ese instante una mujer mayor, vestida con un casto atuendo que solamente dejaba al descubierto su pálido rostro, quién se había quedado atrás supervisando la escena, se posicionó entre ambos contendientes._

 _\- ¡Mi señora.- Le agarró fuertemente de la mano con modales estrictos - Ya es suficiente._

 _-¡Pero! ...-Y sin admitir más réplica, el aya encargada del cuidado de la pequeña se la llevó del lugar, mientras ella miraba hacia atrás exasperada por lo que su pequeña conciencia creía que era una gran injusticia._

 **Fin Flashback**

Sólo había cambiado físicamente. Había crecido y se había convertido en una joven que a pesar de no resultar tan vistosa como su hermana, resaltaba por su hermosura natural. Llevaba su largo pelo cobrizo trenzado en un semirecogido y a pesar de haber abandonado cualquier rasgo que recordase a la niñez, su rostro expresaba un alma combativa y gentil a la vez, la misma Sora defendiéndose en un mundo que le quedaba pequeño. La que ahora iba a ser su cuñada, pensó Yamato.

-Y ahora, si es de vuestra complacencia, nuestra servidumbre les acompañará hasta sus respectivas estancias, para que puedan descansar del largo viaje. Esperamos acudan al banquete que nos hemos permitido organizar para celebrar nuestro reencuentro y acabar de perfilar nuestro anhelado compromiso.- Anunció la reina. Dicho esto, la multitud, se dispersó, caballos y soldados hacia los establos mientras las familias y sus comitivas se adentraban en el castillo.

Pero Yamato Ishida no tenía el ánimo para celebraciones. En sus oídos aún retumbaba el galope incesante de los caballos durante el largo viaje y un nudo se iba formando en su garganta al imaginar que los pasillos que atravesaba en breve conformarían su nuevo hogar. El castillo de Garda, digno merecedor de la residencia real, impresionaba por su fastuosidad. A medida que avanzaban, Yamato divisó varias galerías ajardinadas y fosos, lujosas estancias que se contaban en más de doscientas

Al llegar a sus estancias, se encontró con un elegante baldaquín de roble cubierto por una colcha de terciopelo verde en la que había bordados de la rosa espinada de Garda y elaborados tapices con motivos bélicos colgados de las paredes. Tan ágilmente como pudo se deshizo de su espada y de la pesada cota de malla mientras se miraba en un antiguo espejo adyacente a su lecho. Pudo advertir cómo su rostro denotaba fatiga, pero también algo más, algo procedente de más adentro. Sus alas de juventud iban a ser arrancadas, atándose para siempre al cargo de un reino que no le brindaba esperanzas.

Estiró su cuerpo en el lecho e intentó dejarse mecer por el silencio para reposar del largo viaje... pero tras pocos minutos unas voces femeninas interrumpieron su descanso.

-Tenías que aparecer tú y llamar la atención, como siempre. ¿Lo hiciste adrede, verdad?- La voz de la princesa Mimi dirigiéndose a su hermana destilaba furia contenida.

-Mimi, lamento haberte ofendido, no creí que mereciera tanta importancia mi retraso… Se nos complicaron las cosas en el bosque y vine tan rápido como pude...- Respondió Sora, con pesar.

-¡Podrías haberte quedado allí! ¡Sabías que era un momento clave, la atención debía centrarse en mi... ¡Pero tuviste que interrumpir! ¡Tenían que fijarse más en ti! ¡Estoy harta! Tú y y tu falta de principios, tu indiferencia… no lo voy a soportar más!...- la heredera parecía estar a punto de estallar en un llanto de ira. – ¿¡Se puede saber qué hay tan importante en el bosque?!

-Mimi lo siento…- Dijo la pelirroja contrariada- Pero…No creo que debas enfadarte tanto – Sora soltó un suspiro de resignación - seguro que Yamato Ishida te recuerda intensamente…Toma, coge- dijo ofreciendo a Mimi una pequeña alforja repleta de frutos obtenidos del bosque.- A ti te encantan, no es cierto?- dijo, con la esperanza de poder apaciguar la ira de su hermana.

-¡Al diablo!- Gritó mientras agarró con fuerza la alforja de las manos de Sora y la lanzó contra el suelo de piedra, esparciendo un abundante líquido rojo alrededor- Te juro por los dioses que si esta noche te haces notar, o ocurre algo fuera de lo común haré que se tomen medidas, Sora… tenlo muy presente…- Mimí pisó los frutos con ira y se fue caminando altivamente por el amplio corredor.

Sora, resoplando de alivio, se arrodilló en el suelo intentando recoger el desastre con la ayuda de la falda de su túnica. Tras haber oído toda la escena tras la puerta, Yamato salió despacio de su habitación, para no asustar a la muchacha, que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo de espaldas a él.

-¿De verdad sois una princesa?- Sora se giró con sorpresa, no sin sentirse avergonzada al imaginar que el propio Yamato Ishida había presenciado la escena. Al verle allí, no pudo evitar que por su cabeza asomaran recuerdos del pasado. El rubio había crecido considerablemente, ahora era casi dos cabezas más alto que ella y sus facciones se habían tornado adultas y más rudas. Su piel nívea y su cabello largo, dorado y rebelde reflejaban un hombre del norte, gélido a primera vista.

-¿De verdad sois el futuro rey?- Contestó ella con una sonrisa confidente. Yamato se arrodilló junto a ella, ensuciando también sus ropajes de líquido rojizo y sus ojos se encontraron con intensidad.

 **Inicio flashback**

 _El pequeño Yamato resopló fatigado. No le molestaba la fuerte nevada que les estaba cayendo encima ni el rugir del viento que avecinaba tormenta. Pero si le molestaban los gritos de los demás niños que le exigían batirse en duelo con ellos, insistentes, tras varias rondas de derrotas. El pequeño Yamato era solitario, extremadamente tímido y ser el hijo del señor del lugar era un cargo que aborrecía absolutamente. A pesar que había heredado el don de la espada de su progenitor, a su corta edad detestaba los duelos por la atención que focalizaban sobre su persona, tanto la atenta mirada de su contrario, como la del público que gritaba y apostaba por el ganador. En cuanto pudo, lazó la espada de madera al suelo y se escabulló rápidamente hacia los establos, evitando ser visto._

 _Al fondo del pasillo que dividía las caballerizas, Yamato divisó a una niña subida en un banquillo y encaramada a una de las cuadras, acariciando el morro de un corcel viejo que parecía mirarla con paciencia paternal. Se acercó a ella lentamente._

 _-No es justo que no me dejen luchar…_

 _En ese momento pensó en la primera vez que la había visto, unos días antes. Los señores del Cenit llevaban esperando la visita de sus majestades desde hacía días, pero las inclemencias del tiempo habían prolongado el tiempo del viaje. Tras oír el cuerno que anunciaba la llegada del séquito, Yamato a lo lejos divisó una fila de caballos que se acercaban en la nieve. En uno de los que iban primero, en un caballo tordo de gran envergadura, iba trotando el rey Tachikawa junto a lo que parecía un niño envuelto en pieles. Al acercarse y detenerse, primero desmontó el rey, para después coger a la pequeña figura en brazos y depositarla en el suelo. Al bajarse la capucha lanuda, Yamato vio que en realidad se trataba de una niña, una de las hijas del rey, pensó, pero llevaba el pelo incluso más corto que él. A medida que iban llegando los demás, de una de las carrozas salió la reina Tachikawa resguardándose del frío, acompañada de otra niña. La segunda pequeña, iba cubierta con un abrigo aterciopelado verde y pieles de visón blanco en el cuello._

 _\- Bienvenidos al norte- Anunció su padre, Hiroaki Ishida, señor del Cenit, ofreciendo a la familia cobijo y protección._

 _En los establos, Yamato observó a su compañera cuidadosamente. Su pelo parecía haber sido cortado con poco esmero y llevaba un atuendo masculino, que al haberse mojado por la nevada, le daba un aspecto desaliñado._

 _-¿De verdad sois una princesa?-_

 _La pelirroja se volteó a verle a los ojos con una expresión contrariada. Tenía los ojos de un color rojo rubí que tornaban su rostro en una calidez agradable para él._

 _\- Yo sólo soy Sora.- La pequeña se bajó del banquillo en el que estaba subida y con una media sonrisa le tendió la mano, levemente sucia y repleta de pequeñas heridas, en señal de amistad. Yamato, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar, la observó de arriba abajo y con lentitud le devolvió el gesto- ¿Eres muy tímido, verdad? – el rostro rojizo de Yamato contestó a la pregunta- Sabes… Mi papá dice que pertenecemos a la casa de la rosa espinada de Garda… y es verdad que mi familia es delicada y elegante como la rosa…- la chiquilla volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el caballo - pero yo no lo soy… y por eso no encajo en ningún sitio._

 _\- Si quieres luchar es porque te preocupas por los demás… - Intentó decir Yamato sin entrecortarse – Al fin y al cabo… a quién le importan unas flores tontas…_

 _Sora sonrió aliviada por las palabras de su nuevo amigo. Observó que Yamato, a pesar de ser un niño pálido y delgaducho, sus ojos fríos destilaban una profundidad llena de matices._

 _\- Tú en cambio sí que pareces de la casa del lobo. Aunque mi aya dice que los hay que matar a los lobos. Se comen el ganado y …_

 _\- ¡Los lobos protegen a su manada! – Protestó el rubio- Además, nos defienden de seres más peligrosos- Sora quedó callada con el pesar de haber podido decir algo ofensivo- ¿Te gustaría ver un lobo de verdad?_

 _En un instante a la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos de ilusión, cogiendo ambas manos del rubio y zarandeándolas - ¡Sí! ¡Un lobo del norte!_

 _-Pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie._

 _\- ¡Te lo prometo!_

 _\- ¡Ni siquiera a tu familia! – Ordenó el chico, con un tono serio en la voz._

 _\- Sí, te lo prometo. Mi familia no habla mucho conmigo… - Contestó Sora con cierta aflicción._

 _-¡Pues ponte la capucha!-Yamato agarró de nuevo la mano de su compañera y la condujo hacia la salida de los establos, para después guiarla hacia el exterior de la extensa muralla a través de una pequeña salida sin custodia. El tiempo no había mejorado y el viento silbaba con fuerza. Corriendo, los dos niños se alejaron de la fortificación del Cenit, adentrándose hacia una arboleda espesa donde siguieron hasta que el bosque se hizo más denso y oscuro._

 _-¿Está aquí escondido? – Preguntó la pelirroja, presa de los nervios. En su corta vida no había visto lobos más que en los libros._

 _\- Quédate muy quieta, de acuerdo? ¿No gritarás ni te asustarás?- Sora, extrañada hizo que sí con la cabeza.- Bien…- Yamato dejó ir la mano de Sora y se alejó de ella unos metros, quedándose frente a frente._

 _\- ¿Pero dónde?..._

 _\- He dicho que te quedes quieta, Sora!- Gritó el rubio. La niña entonces quedó inmóvil, sin entender las pretensiones de su compañero. Pero entonces vio que Yamato empezaba a susurrar unas palabras impronunciables y que de él entonces empezó a brotar una luz azul, que fue deviniendo más y más intensa._

 _\- Yamato qué pa…- Gritó ella presa del pánico, pero al instante vio como el pequeño rubio se desfiguraba y su silueta ya no era más la de un niño. Poco a poco, deslumbrada por la luz azul, la nieve y el viento, vio cómo su compañero se convertía en una bestia que doblaba su tamaño, un lobo blanco_ _y grisáceo, mucho más grande de lo que debía ser un lobo común, enseñando unos dientes enormes. Sora entonces quedó paralizada en una mezcla de maravilla y terror, observando a la criatura que a pesar de su fiereza, tenía los mismos ojos que Yamato, unos ojos azules rasgados._

 _\- Es verdad… eres un lobo…- Y Sora, intentando superar su miedo y sin pensarlo mucho, levantó la mano para tratar de acariciar el hocico de aquel ser mágico. Pero el ser, doblegó sus patas delanteras enseñando a la pequeña el lomo cubierto de pelo grisáceo. Tras meditarlo unos instantes, Sora se dio impulso para subir a lomos del nuevo Yamato, cuyo largo pelaje le sirvió de agarre._

 _En ese instante, el ser mágico inició una vertiginosa carrera por la frondosidad del bosque sintiendo Sora como la adrenalina se apoderaba de sus venas. A gran velocidad se dirigieron hacia el norte, dónde, tras atravesar varios kilómetros de bosque llegaron a un paraje de tundra glacial que hizo estremecer los sentidos de la pequeña. Mientras Yamato parecía volar, a lo lejos se divisaban grandes cordilleras nevadas, lagos helados a su paso y un espacio infinito hacia dónde eran capaces de llegar sus ojos. Del cielo nublado se desprendían copos de nieve que lentamente caían meciéndose con el viento y que se reflejaban en las aguas glaciares, creando un efecto espejo que impedía diferenciar el límite entre el cielo y la tierra. A pesar del intenso frío que le congelaba los mechones de cabello y que le estaba empezando a hacer perder la sensibilidad en sus extremidades, de los ojos de Sora empezaron a brotar lágrimas como consecuencia del éxtasis generado por tanta belleza. Ya no importaba nada, sólo estaban ellos y la naturaleza salvaje y despiadada, el frío y los elementos, la magia en estado puro._

 _Tras un par de horas de galope, el animal recuperó el camino iniciado y volvió a la arboleda oscura desde dónde habían iniciado la travesía. Finalmente, al detenerse, jadeante de extenuación, Sora se lanzó al suelo, embriagada de sensaciones. Alzó la mano para depositarla en su hocico y finalmente darle una caricia amorosa, llegando a poder susurrar:_

 _\- Gracias… Yamato…_

 **Fin Flashback**

Tras haberse postrado de rodillas en el suelo, se encontró frente a frente con la pelirroja que recordaba.

-Os vais a ensuciar, alteza...- Dijo Sora con una sonrisa confidente.

-No me llaméis alteza, Sora… habéis aparecido de nuevo agrediendo todos los protocolos, creo que a estas alturas podemos obviar las cortesías.- Dijo Yamato encontrando los mismos ojos rubíes que recordaba, afectuosos y llenos de nobleza. –Y por lo que veo, vuestra hermana aún no os entiende…

\- Vuestra futura esposa es algo estricta- Dijo la pelirroja soltando un bufido- Estricta, orgullosa, altanera, petulante, y… - Pero la joven se detuvo al ver que sus palabras habían causado un pesar en Yamato.

\- Mi futura esposa… - Repitió Yamato con la mirada clavada en el piso. –No me imaginaba que esto acabaría siendo real… ser el rey. No estoy hecho para eso, Sora, yo no soy diplomático, ni tengo virtudes para el gobierno… no estoy preparado…No quiero…

\- Eh…- Susurró Sora con dulzura…- Miradme- Ella depositó afectuosamente su mano al hombro del muchacho - El lobo cuida de su manada…¿recordáis?- Yamato alzó la mirada embelesado al pesnar cómo Sora había guardado sus propias palabras – Dispondréis de vuestro lado a decenas de consejeros, sois reflexivo, diestro con la espada… y sois una buena persona…

\- Pero tengo que desposarme…

\- A Mimi toda la vida le han exigido prepararse para esto… es normal que esté al borde de la histeria- Se detuvo un instante para pensar lo que quería decir- Y… en el fondo Mimi es una buena chica…

Esto último pareció desinflar todo el aliento que le empezaban a brindar las palabras de la pelirroja- Yamato, he tenido que aprender que por desgracia nosotros no podemos elegir nuestra posición, pues nos ha venido concedido al nacer. Pero debemos responder a la responsabilidad que se nos ha concedido luchando por lo que creemos justo, ayudando a quien nos necesita, derribando convenciones absurdas y privilegios indignos. Sois un lobo venido de una tierra de nobleza y lealtad, vos podéis combatir la corrupción que ha asolado nuestra casa desde hace generaciones, podéis defender a vuestro pueblo concediéndoles educación y cobijo, - Sora cogió aire - y sobretodo… podéis evitar muertes innecesarias por guerras de poder…

Las palabras de Sora arroparon a Yamato cómo lo harían los brazos de una madre, Sora, brava y maternal, guerrera y tierna. Miró fijamente la muchacha tan distinta a las que hasta entonces había conocido... delante de ella no valían las cortesías, ni los protocolos, era espontánea con Sora podía ser él mismo, podía deshacerse de ese manto de frialdad sin miedo a ser prejuzgado.

-Habláis como un rey- Susurró Yamato - ¿Por qué no sois vos la heredera, si sois mayor que vuestra hermana?

Sora dubitó durante unos segundos para después mirar a su alrededor, reír y alzar los hombros- ¡¿No es obvio, miseñor?!- Ambos rieron cómplices al contemplar sus atuendos manchados de rojo.

-Sois una princesa singular-

-Oh, vaya…- dijo, alzando una ceja y haciéndose la ofendida- Nunca me habían dicho nada parecido – rió, con sarcasmo evidente – Majestad, creo firmemente que nuestra responsabilidad como seres humanos está muy por encima de nuestros privilegios como nobles. No quiero obedecer unas normas absurdas ni quiero echar a perder los años de mi vida permaneciendo al resguardo del castillo tejiendo o alumbrando pequeños señores. Quiero poder disfrutar del sol, del viento y del agua, quiero poder luchar por las personas que quiero …- Sora cerró los ojos durante unos instantes- A veces… a veces sueño que me convierto en un gran ave que despliega sus majestuosas alas y vuela rompiendo las cadenas de mi destino. Y no temo la muerte mas temo vivir en una jaula de tradición y conformidad… ese sería mi cruel tormento...- La joven permaneció unos segundos en silencio asta que volvió a dirigirse a los ojos del rubio – Quizá Bien, estos son los motivos por los que mis padres consideraron conveniente ceder el derecho de sucesión a Mimi, mi hermana, prometiéndola con vos. Una reina no puede ser como yo, Yamato.- El tono de Sora dio un ligero cambio, pasando del delirio a la resignación - Lo elegante, educada y femenina que yo no soy, lo es la persona con la que os vais a esposar-.

-Es una lástima...- Susurró Yamato después de escucharla.

-¿Perdonad?

-No parece que os llevéis muy bien con la futura reina...- Dijo ayudando a levantar a Sora, tendiéndole una mano.

-Ya sabéis que somos muy diferentes...- Dejándose ayudar por Yamato.

-¿Asistiréis a la cena y al baile de esta noche?-

-Eso es algo que no os debería de importar- Suspiró Sora con una sonrisa delatora- Además de que… deberíais cambiaros de vestimenta, no creéis- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo por el corredor hacia sus aposentos.

-Tiene razón...- Se dijo a sí mismo, observando el lamentable estado de su camisa. Pero estaba misteriosamente aliviado. Sora no era tan bella ni distinguida como Mimi, pero la hermosura que destilaba su alma causaba en él unos efectos que aún no sabía, o le asustaba, interpretar.

Al volver a entrar en sus aposentos, una voz llamó su atención:

-¡Hey Mattie, pequeño lobezno, espera!- Taichi, con sus aires revueltos, se acercó ágilmente hacia Yamato y se dirigió junto a él a sus aposentos.

-¿Dónde se fueron tus cortesías?- Dijo el rubio alegremente.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa?!– Aún no te ha dado tiempo a llegar y ya te has peleado con alguien?- Rió él sólo- ¿Ya hablaste con tu princesa?

\- Me temo que sí- Afirmó risueño.

-¿Cómo que me temo que sí? ¿Y qué tal? ¿Preparado para la boda?

-No, no hablé con Mimi...- Taichi miró confundido.

-¿Y entonces?-

\- He hablado con la otra princesa...-

\- ¿Con la pelirroja? Debo de admitir que no parece una princesa...- Dijo escéptico.

-Es mucho más que eso, Tai... Deberías oírla.- Sonrió Yamato hacia su amigo.

\- En la que me he fijado es en tu futura esposa, amigo. Es preciosa. - Dio un leve codazo a Yamato en el costado, sin darse cuenta que eso levemente lo entristeció.

\- Ya tendré tiempo de verla y de hablar con ella, ¿no crees? La alegría del rubio se desvaneció lánguidamente.

-No creo que haga falta ni siquiera hablar con ella, compañero. Te basta sólo con mirarla y tendrás suficiente para el resto de tus días.-

\- ¿Por qué no te desposas tú, ya que tanto te gusta?" Espetó Yamato cortante.

-¡Qué más quisiera yo! Deberías aprovechar tu suerte!- Exclamó Tai, intentando animar al desalentado Yamato.

\- Llámalo suerte...- Susurró en un quejido.

Se formó un extraño silencio entre los dos. Taichi, siempre acostumbrado a estar a la sombra de otros caballeros, no lograba entender el desdén de Yamato, cómo no se sentía afortunado ni le atraía la idea de esposarse con alguien de la talla de Mimi Tachikawa, la flamante heredera de Garda.

-Bueno, Mattie... entiendo que son muchas cosas y estás cansado… ya te animarás en el banquete- Dicho esto, dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda a Yamato y se dio la vuelta para marchar.

\- Una cosa más, Tai...- Dijo rápido, mientras el moreno se detenía. – Puedes llamarme alteza pero te prohibo que me llames Mattie - Sonrieron los dos, mientras se separaban.

En los establos del castillo se encontraba la princesa pelirroja, aún con su vestido sucio, cepillando la larga crin del caballo con el que llegó interrumpiendo el encuentro inicial -Tampoco hicimos tanto escándalo... ¿Verdad Ártemis?"- Susurró graciosa a su caballo, sin importarle que éste no pudiera responder. El lugar favorito del palacio de Garda para Sora eran sus establos, allí se relajaba con el olor dulce del heno y el calor de los animales y podía pasar las horas sin tener que reverenciar ante nadie.

Sora se encontraba dispersa evocando instantes anteriores junto al heredero del reino. Ya nada quedaba del chiquillo delgado que conoció años atrás, Yamato, el lobo de la tundra, ahora convertido en un apuesto caballero. Ella, la misma mujer que había rechazado a decenas de compromisos ante la desesperación de sus progenitores, silenciosamente sentía una devoción secreta por aquél muchacho de mirada gélida.

De repente, una voz femenina interrumpió sus ensoñaciones .

\- ¡Princesa!

-¡Miyako, por los dioses!-

-¡Siento haberos asustado, princesa!- Una chica que rondaba los veinte años apareció por los establos, ataviada con un vestido de sirvienta y con una larga y vistosa melena violácea. Miyako radiaba alegría, su estado habitual- Princesa, lo de esta mañana ha sido increíble, sois tan extraordinaria... sois... yo os lo debo todo en esta vida…- Pero rápidamente fue interrumpida.

-¡Detente! Se supone que debes regalarle los oídos a Mimi, no a mi, Miyako - Rió la pelirroja- Además, todo el mundo coincide en lo contrario cuando se refiere a mí - Volvió a sonreír- Aunque me importa bien poco.

-Princesa, si no fuera por vos, quién sabe qué habría sido de mí, dónde estaría yo ahora, me recogisteis de la calle y me llevasteis a la corte, sin importar los regaños de vuestra madre, princesa Sora, sino hubiera sido por vos yo...-Miyako empezó a destilar lágrimas de emoción -Si vos necesitarais una dama de compañía o...- Y Sora la volvió a interrumpir.

-Me sobra y me basta con que seas mi amiga...- Dejó el cepilló del caballo mientras acariciaba su poderoso cuello. –No me gusta que seas sumisa, Miyako. Mereces tu trabajo sólo por el esfuerzo que le dedicas y no debes de pensar que estás por debajo de nadie.

Miyako se sorprendió por las palabras que le dirigía la princesa, aumentando aún más su admiración hacia ella. Miyako no estaba acostumbrada a la amabilidad en la corte, la habían educado para responder con silencio frente al abuso, ser siempre cortés y nunca olvidar cuál era su origen en el mundo. Pero en Sora había encontrado una confidente que había desafiado todos los rasgos de su clase social.

-Princesa Sora, me gustaría preguntar… ¿Qué opinión os merece el heredero? ¿Se conocieron de niños, verdad?- Sora se alarmó por el tenor de la pregunta temiendo poder llegar a descubrirse.

\- … Convencional, un prepotente orgulloso de su espada, como todos- Mintió descaradamente- A Mimi le encantará.

Miyako pudo comprobar que Sora cambió leemente su tono al hablar del rubio heredero, intuyendo además de un ligerísimo rubor, unos lejanos y dispersos sentimientos.

-La princesa Mimi hoy no me necesita... Tiene a su disposición a tres criadas que la ayudaran a prepararse para la noche...

\- Genial, entonces hoy podrás descansar- Afirmó la pelirroja, mientras montaba ágilmente sobre el caballo.

-Por favor princesa... ¿Podría encargarme yo de sus vestimentas para la cena? De peinarla y vestirla? Por favor... – La joven juntó sus manos, para intentar convencerla.

-Miyako, ya sabes que no necesito a nadie para vestirme...- Dijo ella agarrando las riendas a punto de emprender un nuevo galope.

-Por favor, princesa, por favor, por favor... -

-Con una condición.- Impuso Sora.

-Gracias princesa, gracias, lo haré lo mejor que sepa, estará radiante, incluso más que su…

-¡No me llames más princesa!- Gritó Sora, guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de los establos al galope mientras su pelo ondeaba al ritmo del viento, desando disfrutar una vez más de su preciada libertad.

 _To be continued..._

NA. Y bien… después de casi dos años ya tengo reeditados la mayoría de los capítulos. No sin antes pediros perdón (que no lo merezco) y aseguraros que en breves publicaré el siguiente capítulo, os confieso que mi trabajo es muy absorbente y se me ha hecho realmente difícil continuar mi proyecto manteniendo la imaginación. Pero os prometo que esta vez no os dejaré sin final.

Nos vemos muy pronto!

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **SkuAg:** Es para mi un privilegio que una autora de la que he leído y admirado tanto me de consejos! He corregido el tema de la introducción de diálogos y los signos de puntuación, espero que esté mínimamente correcto y que la lectura se haga agradable. Respecto a Mimi, necesitaba un rol villano para la historia (¡son mis favoritos!) y no será el único. Eso si, te aseguro que me encanta que mis personajes sean redondos y evolucionen junto a la historia, así que espero poder sorprender

No se si después de dos años el foro que me comentas estará aún activo, pero me haría mucha ilusión poder participar! Un abrazo fuerte!

 **Atori – chan:** la gran Atori sempai, mi maestra, cuánta razón, ¡cuánto tiempo! Espero que hayas podido solventar problemillas laborales, aunque creo que con el enorme talento que tienes, deberías plantearte vivir de la escritura! Tengo que leer todos tus fics de nuevo, porque no sólo son tremendos sino que me sirven de inspiración! También te digo que estoy muy triste con Digimon Tri, podría haber sido una maravillosa oportunidad de dejar claro que el Sorato es una pareja canon y solo nos han dejado evidencias microscópicas… sniff… Seguro que tú lo mejoras!

Espero que puedas disfrutar de mi historia y de, esta vez sí, su final. Un abrazo guapísima.

 **GossipChii:** Hola! Siéntete libre de criticar cuánto quieras, estoy aquí para mejorar! He cambiado las faltas que creo que habían, pero si crees que pueden haber más, dímelo sin problema! Deseo que te gusten estos dos capítulos tanto o más que la versión original y que me puedas seguir leyendo. Un abrazo!

 **The-Bigboss:** Me siento muy halagada con tus palabras! No mentía cuando decía que tengo la cabeza (y el bloc de notas) lleno de proyectos, lo que pasa es que he tardado (mucho) más de la cuenta. Os prometo que seré disicplinada a la hora de subir nuevos capítulos y deseo que la lectura se haga agradable. Muchísimas gracias por dedicar tiempo a escribirme un review, un abrazo!

 **Invitado Stephh:** Gracias por tu mensaje! Espero que la continuación del fic no te defraude! Un saludo


	3. Capítulo III: Baile real

**Capítulo III: BAILE REAL**

El salón comedor principal del palacio de Garda lucía deslumbrante y lujoso. Criados, heraldos y doncellas se habían esforzado hasta la extenuación para devolver la suntuosidad monárquica a la sala, después de permanecer largos lustros bajo polvo y abandono. Largas mesa de madera caoba oscuro en un extremo de la gran estancia, preparadas para exponer exquisitas viandas especialmente seleccionadas para el banquete y baile reales precedentes al gran enlace. En otro extremo del recinto, una serie de podios de madera destinados a albergar un grupo de músicos que dejarían sonar sus cítaras, violas y cornamusas, y en el centro, solamente un gran espacio de piedra tallada para la danza.

\- Será perfecto- La reina Tachikawa iba exigiendo triviales órdenes para que cada detalle y cada rincón no quedara sin revisar, para que todo saliera acorde a su sentido de la perfección. Ataviada con vistoso terciopelo, se paseaba por el comedor junto a su marido, el rey quien parecía algo más preocupado que su esposa.

\- Querida... Tengo un mal presentimiento...

\- Tonterías, Keisuke – Espetó con una sonrisa alevosa- Pronto terminará nuestra labor, dejándole a nuestra heredera, a nuestro linaje, un extenso y poderoso reino.

\- Miseñora...¿Ya habéis observado a mi predecesor? – Señaló el rey, acariciándose la barba con pesadumbre.

\- Evidentemente. Es un tipo de hombre perfecto para Mimi, sin mucho carácter. Además son jóvenes y apuestos, no tendrán dificultades para perpetuar nuestra familia.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Sora? Ella es la verdadera…

\- Ya hablamos sobre eso – Interrumpió estrictamente Satoe Tachikawa - No hay marcha atrás. Sora nunca serviría para reinar y ambos lo sabemos. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como es? Bastante hemos hecho acogiéndola bajo nuestro techo y soportando sus fantasías todos estos años… Ya pensaré qué hacer al respecto…

\- Pero Satoe... Sabéis lo que puede llevar a acarrear esta decisión... Hicimos un juramento…

\- ¡Soy la reina!- El gritó de su alteza retumbó por los muros del salón. - Mi deber es luchar por la pervivencia de nuestro reino y de nuestra casa. Me da igual a quién tengamos que sacrificar con ese objetivo, correré con todos los riesgos. Toda guerra se cobra sus víctimas y yo lucho a muerte.

\- Será como vos ordenéis…- Murmuró el monarca tras un suspiro resignado. Sabía que rebatirla significaba una ardiente batalla dialéctica que ya tenía perdida de inicio. Quedó callado, absorto en una conversación que mantuvo con el futuro heredero unas horas antes.

 **Inicio Flashback**

 _Yamato se encontraba tumbado en el gran camastro que se le había concedido, aún con sus ropajes manchadas de un sospechoso color rojizo, taciturno, con su cabeza a punto de estallar en un torrente de pensamientos confusos. Alguien llamó firmemente a la puerta._

 _\- Adelante - Gritó sin pensar y sin levantarse, imaginando que Taichi volvería a estar tras la puerta._

 _\- Perdonad si vengo en mal momento... - Tras el portón de madera Yamato logró distinguir la inmaculada figura del rey de Garda._

 _\- ¡Majestad!- El muchacho se alzó dando un brinco e hizo una reverencia al recién llegado – Disculpad mi aspecto, yo no…_

 _\- En absoluto… - Interrumpió el anciano - Sé que el viaje os requiere descanso y lamento infortunaros, pero he considerado urgente hablar de mi hija, de vuestra futura esposa..."_

 _\- Ah... – Fue la única respuesta que logró pasarle por la cabeza, pues ni delante de su majestad le apetecía, ni que fuera por educación, hablar de ese tema._

 _\- Tengo la impresión que no estáis entusiasmado con el enlace. Al menos esta mañana vuestra expresión me demostró una osada apatía…_

 _\- ...ehh...yo…- Yamato empezó a revolverse el cabello con nerviosismo._

 _\- Y me temo que no estaba equivocado…_

 _\- Excelencia… pocas personas me tienen en consideración en el reino... y aunque me haya convertido en el heredero, eso no cambia la manera en que…_

 _\- No creo que sea sólo por esa razón. Qué importará lo que piensen vuestros súbditos… ¿Acaso mi hija no os agrada? - Preguntó el rey confundido._

 _\- No creo que haya en el continente mujer de igual belleza majestad ... pero... me temo que no es eso lo único que esperaba encontrar en una compañera._

 _\- Escuchadme bien, Yamato Ishida. Mimi no será vuestra compañera. Mimi será vuestra reina, vuestra consorte y la madre de vuestros descendientes. Por el bien de ella y de todo el reino os requiero para que cumpláis con el deber que se os ha encomendado sin problemas ni dudas. Aguardo con que seáis digno merecedor de nuestra elección como heredero, sin importar lo que digan o quienes se opongan._

 _\- Con el debido respeto, su gracia... sus majestades eligieron el Cenit, las tierras y el poder de mi padre y no a su heredero – Señaló el joven, con gravedad en su voz. – Si existió la dichosa casualidad que el primogénito del antiguo reino del norte fuera un varón de edad similar a la de su hija, no finjáis que me eligieron a mí. - Yamato cruzó el umbral de la puerta – No ponga en duda que cumpliré con mi deber… pero temo que por más que llegue a esforzarme, pueda hacer feliz a su hija- Sentenció severo, retirándose y dejando al rey en el desconcierto absoluto._

 **Fin Flash back**

El anochecer empezaba a pintar el cielo de añil, anunciando la llegada del ocaso y del esperado banquete. La joven Mimi, se encontraba frente al espejo de su tocador, custodiada de tres doncellas de diferentes edades, aunque ninguna de ellas sobrepasaba los 20 años. Mientras una de ellas le cepillaba cuidadosamente la melena castaña, otra le mostraba posibles vestidos adecuados para el acontecimiento. La heredera, examinaba la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo con orgullo, esperando causar la misma sensación a su prometido y a toda la corte que pudiera admirarla.

\- ¡Aparta ese harapo de mi vista, es horrible- Exclamó en cuanto divisó el vestido que la doncella llevaba en sus manos. – Estoy harta del verde.

\- Pero… es el color de vuestra casa milady… - Se disculpó la chica, volviendo al armario.

\- ¿Y qué tal éste miseñora? – Pero la que tenía que ser la voz de su criada, resultó ser en realidad una voz masculina totalmente inesperada. Desencajada, la joven heredera volteó para encontrarse con un muchacho alto y moreno, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y que en sus manos llevaba un refinado vestido rosado que parecía haber encontrado en una gran montaña de vestidos encima del baldaquín real.

\- ¡Qué descaro! – Vociferó alarmada e indignada ante el sofoco de sus criadas. Un hombre se había colado a sus estancias viéndola en corsé y enaguas a medio vestir. Tapándose su cuerpo tanto como pudo volvió a gritar: – ¡¿Quién sois?!

\- Perdonad si os he asustado, princesa- el joven hizo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, ya nos hemos visto antes, soy un fiel amigo de vuestro futuro esposo y es un verdadero honor para mi conoceros- Sonrió agarrando su mano y besándola sin tapujos.

\- ¡Sois un patán desvergonzado!- Mimi le quitó de las manos su vestido, profundamente ofendida y con el rostro encolerizado – ¡Voy a llamar a la guardia ahora mismo!

\- ¡Esperad princesa! - Taichi se arrodilló, pintando en su rostro una gran sonrisa que desconcertaba a la chica, sin presentar el mínimo señal de nerviosismo. – Perdonad mi intrusión milady. Solamente moría de ganas de conocer a la mujer más famosa del reino… y por qué no… ayudarla en la difícil tarea de elegir vestido… - Mimi alzó una ceja- Mi señora, no penséis mal de un pobre muchacho que sólo ha venido en busca de vuestra satisfacción. – Soltó sin quitar su gran sonrisa hechizante.

\- Por favor, joven fortuito- Replicó Mimi, resoplando en un intento de paciencia – Salid inmediatamente de mis aposentos, llevaré el vestido que me plazca sin necesidad de consejo masculinos. ¡Nos veremos en el banquete-

\- Aunque...- Interrumpió Taichi… qué más da qué paño poneros; pues vuestra belleza encandila cualquier cosa que cubra vuestro cuerpo.

Tras unos segundos en los que la sangre de la muchacha no hizo más que subirse a su cabeza y transformar su rostro en un hervidero sonrosado, sólo pudo gritar a pleno pulmón:

\- ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!- Mientras le cerraba la puerta de la habitación en la cara.

\- ¡Menudo carácter!- Dijo aún contento el joven Taichi aún detrás de la puerta.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

La joven Miyako, daba vueltas exasperada en los jardines de entrada del castillo; era casi la hora y la princesa pelirroja no llegaba de su salida a caballo. Aunque la admiraba, no dejaba de sorprenderse de su comportamiento, a veces irritante, comportamiento que en dadas circunstancias la había llevado a la ruina. Al fin, a lo lejos, la joven sirvienta pudo divisar y escuchar el intenso y rápido galope de un caballo de raza grande y robusta. Al llegar, Miyako corrió hacia el jinete sin calcular la velocidad de éste, obligando a Sora a detener en seco al animal, haciendo que éste se levantara sobre sus cuartos traseros, con fin de no arrollarla.

\- ¡Cuidado Miyako! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo entre la gran nube de polvo que se había levantado.

\- ¡Princesa! ¡Es casi la hora!

\- ¿Oye, en qué habíamos quedado tu y yo?

-¡Lo siento pri...Sora! ¡Debemos darnos prisa, se ha hecho muy tarde!

\- ¡Qué más da! Nadie nos espera en ese estúpido baile...- Sora descendió del corcel cansada y con el recogido del pelo todo deshecho.

\- Sora, claro que os esperan...¡Vamos!- Miyako empujó a la chica hacia dentro, acompañándola hacia sus estancias.

\- Seguro que aún faltan horas...- Dijo totalmente hastiada mientras intentaba apartarse el cabello del rostro y apañar un nuevo recogido.

\- Pero vuestro aspecto también las requiere- Inquirió la más joven. La doncella desvistió enseguida a la pelirroja y la empujó hacia una tina rellena de un agua que debía haber estado caliente. Mientras tanto, abrió su baúl y en pocos instantes, Sora se encontraba en ropa interior, preparada para ser acicalada.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- ¡Confiad en mí!- Exclamó excitada Miyako, con un par de vestidos en una mano, el cepillo en la otra, agujas en su boca y una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

El primogénito rubio acababa de ajustar su túnica de gala azul oscuro delante del gran espejo vertical. Se miraba de arriba a abajo y a pesar de la elegancia de sus galas le resultaba imposible esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Qué le ocurría? Todo el mundo le recordaba que debería estar alegre. Siempre la rareza le había caracterizado, pero ahora se manifestaba más fuerte que nunca. Sólo debía centrarse en una cosa, cumplir con su destino, su labor; la de proteger a su pueblo, tal y como Sora le había dicho. Le entristecía, pero él era un hombre de honor y cumpliría con su mandato. Acabando de ajustar su cinturón, Yamato salió de la sala y se dirigió por los largos corredores hacia el comedor.

Se podían respirar aires de júbilo y festejo, en la gran sala habían músicos, bardos y bufones actuando para el entretenimiento real y una gran comitiva de pajes y doncellas a su servicio. Cálidas antorchas iluminaban el salón, y sus muros se habían cubierto por telas que alternaban el blasón del lobo y el blasón de la rosa espinada. Ante tantos arreglos, un gran desfile de nobles y aristócratas venidos de todos los rincones del reino.

Alguien rozó suavemente la espalda de Yamato. Al darse la vuelta vio, con sorpresa, a su prometida, hábilmente engalanada para la ocasión. Llevaba un vestido rosado con bordados brillantes en forma de diminutas flores, que se ajustaba a la cintura de la chica. En el pelo, llevaba un broche de oro en forma de rosa del cual se desprendían finas espinas que le recogían parte del cabello, dejando el resto de la melena caer ondulada sobre los hombros.

\- Buenas noches, miseñor- Susurró embelesada – Por fin nos encontramos - Yamato observó un exceso de polvo blanco en su rostro, lo que la hacía parecer aún más nívea de lo que era.

\- Buenas noches Mimi- Articuló mecánicamente mientras ella le tomaba del brazo y le conducía hacía el centro de la sala para empezar un baile a compás de la música lenta.

\- ¿No... No preferís comer algo primero?- Titubeó Yamato, con el rostro sonrojado.

\- El banquete comenzará en unos instantes- Sonrió dulcemente la castaña, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Yamato y ambos empezaron a moverse lentamente, sin advertir la parálisis que parecía sufrir el rubio.

\- ¿Qué os parece todo esto- Preguntó ella mientras dirigía el movimiento.

\- Ooh...Pues... en Garda hace buen tiempo … y… tenéis un palacio muy elegante y envidiable… - Intentaba Yamato sin parecer estúpido.

\- Será todo para vos...- Musitó Mimí mientras muy despacio iba acercando su rostro al de Yamato, con claras intenciones - Y yo... ¿Qué os parezco...? También soy envidiable...- Mimi cerró los ojos esperando que el joven reaccionara a su petición evidente, pero no resultó como ella esperaba. Yamato detuvo en seco el balanceo y su mirada se clavó en la entrada del salón, aturdido por alguien que Mimi advirtió segundos más tarde.

\- Te dije que era muy llamativo- Susurró la

Los allí presentes giraron la vista para comprobar que no se trataba de otra persona. La primogénita desheredada de Garda aparecía ante el asombro de todos, totalmente transformada aunque con una ligera expresión de desidia. Sus ropas habían pasado de ser un viejo atuendo de labradora a convertirse en un elegante vestido de terciopelo escarlata, encorsetado con cordones dorados que terminaban en un cinturón que marcaba su delgada cintura. El cuello tenía forma de barco, cerrándose en el centro del pecho gracias a un broche cuya forma evocaba las alas de un ave, dejando así desnudos sus hombros, de los cuales caían largas mangas hasta el suelo, anchas en sus extremos, con el interior de las mismas también dorado. Sora llevaba su larga cabellera rojiza en un semirecogido trenzado que marcaba sus facciones y algo de carmín en los labios.

Detrás de ella estaba Miyako, enfundada en un sencillo hábito ocre, tal y como correspondía a la servidumbre femenina, satisfecha y orgullosa de su tarea.

\- Sólo es Sora, Yamato...- Mimi también sorprendida, intentaba captar otra vez toda la atención de su amado.

El rubio en cambio, en plena fascinación no dejaba de preguntarse si esa mujer era la misma Sora con quién había estado arrodillado en el suelo. Sí, sólo era Sora. Una increíble muchacha que le había robado algo más que la mirada. Sólo era Sora.

Entre el bullicio de comentarios que empezaron a oírse alrededor, la voz de el primer mayordomo real resonó por los muros.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros!- Gritó para captar la atención de los allí presentes.- Me siento dichoso por darles la bienvenida en nombre de sus altezas reales, a la celebración del compromiso de nuestros futuros monarcas!- Señaló a Mimi y a Yamato, cosa que ella aprovechó para agarrarse de su brazo.

\- ¿Qué les parece si antes de disponernos a disfrutar del gran banquete, disfrutamos de un último baile para el festejo de la pareja?

\- ¡Excelente idea, vasallo!- Exclamó la reina Tachikawa en pleno júbilo cogido de la mano de su esposa Tachikawa.

\- ¿Qué baile desean sus señorías?-

\- Si se me permite el atrevimiento, alteza – Eclamó Taici, presente en el salón - Creo que una Farandola sería idónea para que los señores de Garda y Cenit pudieran conocerse mejor.

\- ¡Estupendo!- Exclamó risueña Natsuko Ishida, señora del Cenit, que se encontraba junto a su esposo de un lado, y del otro junto a la reina Tachikawa, ambas elegantemente ataviadas.

\- ¡Que empiece la música y que se dispongan los danzantes!- El primer mayordomo dio una palmada al aire, y el grupo de músicos empezó una alegre harmonía medieval. La mayoría de los presentes se dispusieron dos filas, de hombres y mujeres y frente a frente empezaron la danza. Al sonar la música, cada noble iba coincidiendo con otro del sexo contrario y bailaban en círculos hasta que unas palmadas indicaban el cambio de pareja. Mientras Yamato intentaba seguir los pasos marcados de la Farandola, miraba de reojo a Sora, que reía y danzaba a placer, esperando impaciente, el momento en que coincidieran.

\- ¡Cambio!

El joven Taichi y la princesa heredera coincidieron al dar la vuelta.

\- ¡Otra vez tú!- Exclamó Mimi asqueada.

\- Miseñora, mi bella flor, es cosa del destino..." Dijo el joven con petulancia mientras bailaban en círculos y acercaba sus manos a la cintura de ella.

\- Mi destino ya está determinado, y tú no figuras en él- Soltó Mimi con desgana.

\- Un destino no puede determinarse, princesa.- Sonrió pícaro.

\- ¡Cambio!-

Por fin, pensó Yamato, él y Sora coincidieron. Ella, sorprendida y disimuladamente ruborizada le miraba a los ojos sin dejar de bailar.

\- Estaba esperando este momento sólo para agradeceros que hayáis venido… - Susurró el rubio estrechando la distancia entre ambos.

\- Yo… sólo pasaba por aquí… - Sonrió Sora.

\- Pues parece que os gusta bailar...-

\- Bueno, de algún modo tenía que compensar mi afición por la esgrima y la equitación no?

Yamato rió por primera vez estrechando entre sus brazos a la pelirroja. Sora no pudo evitar el deseo de devolverle el abrazo, escondiendo el ya evidente sonrojo de sus mejillas en el pecho del muchacho. Pero rápidamente rompió el contacto.

\- Dentro de muy poco seremos familia- Musitó Sora, fijando la mirada en el suelo.

\- Princesa yo...

\- ¡Cambio!

Los dos jóvenes se separaron sin remedio, no sin antes haber sido vista tal complicidad por Mimi, que desde lejos, sintió unos profundos celos maldiciendo a su hermana interiormente. La danza continuó, sin hacer volver a coincidir a los prometidos.

Sora, por su parte se sentía extraña. Yamato era una de las primeras personas que no había sido frívolo con ella, le había brindado toda su confianza y se había deshecho de su escudo de desdén. Pero iba a convertirse en su cuñado, en su rey, y no podía ser que si antes nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie, lo sintiera ahora. Por él. Era imposible e imperdonable, pensaba, mientras un nudo en su garganta crecía intensamente.

Finalmente, la música dejó de sonar y todos aplaudieron marcando el fin de la danza.

\- ¡Que empiece el banquete- Exclamó el rey.

La nobleza ocupó la mesa horizontal abasteciéndose de ricos y caros platos, mientras hablaban sobre la boda. Yamato y Mimi se sentaron juntos, al lado de sus majestades de Garda y Cenit, para ser contemplados por el resto de los comensales.

\- Los preparativos ya casi están listos- Sonrió la reina de Garda - ¡Será todo de la mejor calidad, la boda será recordada como el enlace más esplendoroso en el reino desde generaciones!- Dijo orgullosa – No hemos reparado en gastos.

\- Mientras el pueblo se muere de hambre y miseria con impuestos que superan los dos tercios de las cosechas... Claro que será recordada - Ironizó Sora, provocando las risas silenciosas de Yagami, el asombro de los Ishida y la reprensión de los Tachikawa.

\- El pueblo trabaja para servir a su rey y a cambio les proporcionamos defensa y seguridad, lo sabes bien Sora – Contestó el rey intentando contener la ira de su esposa.

\- ¿Defensa y seguridad? Muere más gente dentro de las murallas de Garda por enfermedades como la peste y la delincuencia que..."

\- ¡Ya basta!- Exclamó la reina de Garda golpeando la copa de vino contra la mesa. No quiero oírte ni una palabra más. ¡No eres nadie para creerte con el derecho de criticar a tu rey! Niña malagradecida, te hemos criado y alimentado para que acabes siendo la semilla podrid...- La reina fue interrumpida por la mano del rey, que indicaba el final de la conversación.

Yamato y los demás comensales habían quedado en silencio, paralizados por las duras palabras que la reina acababa de dirigir a su hija. Sora, de todas maneras, parecía no estar afectada, por lo que no cambió la expresión firme de su rostro en absoluto causando aún más asombro.

Desde niña, Sora había recibido atenciones de criados y sirvientes, oyendo sus quejas y sufrimientos diarios. Había crecido concienciándose de un problema del que su familia era la principal causa. Ya adolescente; siendo su principal afición la de ir a caballo por los bosques, veía y se relacionaba con los campesinos, ganaderos y aldeanos de la ciudadela, simpatizando con ellos, ayudando en sus tareas y de la misma manera, aumentando su estima por el pueblo y su mala fama entre la nobleza. Ahora, el enlace de su hermana se acercaba a pasos agigantados y eso no sólo la amedrentaba por el hecho de imaginarse perder para siempre el contacto con Yamato, sino porque su futuro devenía mucho más incierto.

Sora se mostraba fuerte pero interiormente se sentía cada vez más ahogada en una celda sin salida cuyo su tamaño disminuía cada vez más. Odiaba tener que compartir mesa con la misma gente que ordenaba ejecutar a campesinos asfixiados a impuestos, los mismos causantes de las guerras del pasado que incendiaron y asesinaron a medio continente. Mesa en donde todo eran hipocresías, falsas alabanzas, traición.

Un gran golpe se escuchó en la puerta principal del salón. De pronto, se abrió con violencia y aparecieron dos soldados, jadeantes y atemorizados

\- ¡Majestad, ha habido un ataque!

To be continued...

NA. Y lo prometido es deuda, tercer capítulo on line. En él no ha habido grandes cambios, pero tiempo al tiempo. Se avecina tormenta.

Respuestas a los reviews:

 **Invitado Ana Mara:** Mil gracias por tu review! Tienes toda la razón, la idea de los blasones, los lobos y las cases nobiliarias se parece a Game of Thrones, pero os aseguro que cuando empecé con el fic no existia aún la serie! Aunque sí que en este remake los libros de George Martin no solo me han inspirado para el vocabulario...pero... y lo bien que le queda a Yamato ser como un Stark? Jajaja

Espero hayas disfrutado con el tercer capítulo, no se si leíste el fic originariamente en 2007 pero acertarse de pleno con Taichi y Mimi... y personalment creo que (Pequeño spoiler!) su historia será muy emotiva. Hay pocos fics de temática medieval (Aún así, hay algunos bastante buenos!) así que espero animar a más escritores con mi historia, que espero estés disfrutando. Un abrazo!

 **Jenlic:** Qué ilusión me ha hecho tu comentario! Si sólo he podido conseguir que vuelvas a leer (y que vuelvas a amar el sorato, por supuesto) me doy por satisfecha!Espero que te gustes u continuación Un abrazo!


End file.
